Of Dasey and Disney
by on sleepless roads
Summary: Casey’s eyes grew big and she looked like she was fighting to laugh her heart out.“Oh my God, Derek. Did you just quote Disney?” . DASEY, obviously. Read and review, please.


Casey shot up from her bed and headed for the door, then stopped when she realized she had no idea what to say to him. She threw herself back to her bed and tried to sleep. She kept tossing and turning that it felt like her bed was going to collapse under her anytime. She decided that it was useless trying to sleep with his words ringing in her ear.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm waiting for a certain grade-grubber to realize were perfect for each other."

Ugh. What did he even mean by that? This was driving her crazy. She can't not think about it. Stupid Derek. Stupid words of Derek. Stupid words of Derek that make sense. She went down to get a glass of water just to be able to do something. If she didn't do anything, she'd probably be tempted to go into his room and talk to him about it and she was definitely not going to do that. She sat down on the counter for a while, thinking of how things have changed. Usually, Derek's the one afraid of 'talking', not Casey. If this were another situation, she would bolt into his room and demand answers. But this isn't any other situation. This was different. This was Derek talking about his feelings and that definitely doesn't go under normal-any-other-situation situation. Damn him.

000

Derek heard her from her room. She wasn't asleep. He glanced at his clock and saw 2:31 in bright red color. What the hell is she doing wide awake at 2:30 on a school night? Then he remembered. He told her something tonight, after dinner. They were having their usual banter at the dinner table and tonight they were on a roll. They were still fighting even after everyone left the table.

"If you weren't such a jerk to me then that probably wouldn't happen!' she complained about something he did to her at school. He doesn't even remember it now. He does remember saying something about her ex-now-boyfriend-again Max. He thinks it was along the lines of 'moronic football player whose personality is just about as interesting as a kite.' Or something like that. She didn't take it too well. She started rambling how he was jealous because she has a perfectly normal and stable relationship and he was out dating bimbo to bimbo every week. That was when he said it.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm waiting for a certain grade-grubber to realize were perfect for each other."

It was a good thing no one stayed down stairs after dinner or they would've heard that. She didn't do anything for a while. He doesn't think she even breathed for a while. She just stared at him then down. Then she got up and went straight upstairs not even saying anything. _Well, thanks for leaving me like that, Space-Case! _

He doesn't even know why he said it. He just needed to get it out there. He remembered when he started feeling something towards her. It was the night Max and her broke up for the 658th time. He got home late and saw her sitting on the staircase, sobbing. He asked her what's wrong and she told him to go away. He told her she couldn't because she's in his way. She got up and went up the stairs. He doesn't know what got into him but her took her hand and stopped her.

"Wait, what happened?" He asked her. She faced him, her blue eyes filled with tears. She didn't need to say anything for him to realize it was about Max. He just took her in his arms and hugged her while she sobbed on his shoulder. When they finally let go, he wiped the tears from her face and said

"Stop crying over that idiot. He's not worth it. You sure as hell deserve better." He knew at that time that it was nothing but the truth. Casey deserved someone who would take care of her and someone who would fight for her. Like Derek would. _Whoa, where the hell did that come from?_

"Thanks, Derek," she said "and don't worry, I know your condition."

"What condition?" he asked, confused.

"No one ever gets to find out you were nice to me. Even if it was only for like 10 minutes."

Even after his advice, he later found out that, 8 days after their 'moment', Max and Casey were back , ever since she started dating Max-the-kite again, he started getting strange feelings toward her. Something he never thought he'd ever feel. And it hurt. Wait a minute, was that jealousy? Damn her.

000

She was going to go up back to her room when Derek appeared in front of her.

"Derek…hey." She said, nervously. She wasn't looking at him, jus down at her feet.

"Case…about what I said…" he started but Casey held up her hand and interrupted.

"No, it's ok. I know it wasn't true." She was about to leave when Derek stopped her, exactly the way he stopped her that night.

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to say that what I said was one of the few honest things I've ever said." he was looking straight at her beautiful eyes when he said that. Her eyes weren't filled with tears anymore…is that confusion? anger? Derek wasn't sure.

"Derek, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you see that this is absolutely unacceptable in so many ways on so many levels?" she asked him, outraged. What right did he have to make her think and feel this much? She felt like her heart was going to explode with his hands still holding her arm. Why has she never felt this before? Not with max, or Sam…_Oh, crap. I'm in trouble._

"So you're saying you don't feel the same way?" he challenged her, knowing Casey wouldn't just walk out of this.

"Derek, do you not understand? We can't be together. It's not what's should happen. This isn't supposed to happen." She was rambling now, afraid she'd say something she'd regret.

"Why do you always have to do what's expected? Tell me, princess, when did you last let your heart decide?" Whoa. Disney? How creative could he get.

Casey's eyes grew big and she looked like she was fighting to laugh her heart out.

"Oh my God, Derek. Did you just quote Disney?" she asked, trying to fight the smile that was creeping on her face.

"What can I say? You make me do crazy things." He winked at her and finally let go of her arm.

"I'll be in my room when you finally decide." He said, going up the stairs.

Casey sat down at his chair, trying to cool down. It was impossible. I t was such a different Derek that she just saw a little while ago, yet he was exactly the same. She stood up and finally realized what she decided to do.

000

She knocked on his door, like a lady should. He opened the door and let her in.

"So, what will it be, princess?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"I guess there's something there that wasn't there before." She said, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh please, quoting Disney is _so_ my thing." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why don't you just shut up and kiss me, Venturi."

_And they lived happily ever after._

000

There it is. My first LWD fic. I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think!

Review, review, review. =)


End file.
